mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Bandicootfan63/Tales of the mind
Gather around lords and ladies, because I have a spooky story to tell you all. Just a few minutes ago I awoke from a merciless night of the most vivid nightmares in my life, and when I've had some bad ones in my time. I wanted to record a recollection of them somewhere while they're still somewhat fresh in my mind, so no time to waste. As if a narrative for this horrifying slew of imaginary events, I found myself constantly tossing and turning, half asleep, which I soon realized, when I woke up finally, to be part of that dream...these are going to sound very stupid, believe me. You'd have to had experienced them yourself to feel the shock and helplessness that coursed through my mind. Part Uno The first dream was literally a click-by-click reenactment of something stupid I did a while ago; anyone remember my blog about the "Smash roster maker"? If not, basically I installed it from the website it should have originated from (therefore should be safe) and upon installation, it notified me that I needed Java for it to run. And being a dunderhead I clicked "OK" under the assumption that it would either take me to the site or just close, I don't fucking remember which. But I could only watch now, as I made the same mistake that lead to my first system restore; loss of all my data. As I clicked OK a new window flashed for half a second, a yellow bar filling up like goddamn Sonic on crack before disappearing, never to be seen again. (Jesus, it doesn't even feel like I'm awake yet. The whole house is dark, it's storming, I just heard a fucking squirrel dart across our roof and I literally froze) Part Deux This is where my dream delved from reality into pure hell. Once this shitbasket installed I was greeted with a file called something along the lines of "fivenightsatfreddyscreep.exe" which appeared to have taken over my laptop. And no, the FNAF part wasn't scary to me, but I constantly have bad dreams about viruses screwing my laptop in various ways. Instantly I darted to File Explorer and clicked the searchbar; my poor, naive bastard mind thought Kaspersky could save me. Instead of unfolding downward with my three most recent searches, the bar turned into a shitty .jpeg of Freddy's face with pin prick eyes, and that's when I realized it was over. (I guess it wasn't exactly over, I just assumed that meant I couldn't access my virus protection.) Blah blah blah, the last thing I did was go down to the OS tab thingy to check what files were infected and bam! I "woke up", tossing and turning, only to segue into more awfulness. It's fascinating how, when you use the right side of your brain enough, it can turn on you when you're fucking sleeping qiwghvib 219f rfeo wo Part...III? (It's your kids, Marty!) So basically, dream me was really shaken up by that little dream I just explained, as I would be. Jeez, someday we might be friends. Except dream me's an asshole who doesn't know when he's being played like a DAMN FIDDLE So basically in the dream my laptop is at my bedside for some reason. I turn it on, wham! boffo! It cuts to me trying to open Google Chrome, but it opens three weird tabs to some blog lookin' like it was made in the early days of the Internet, and a...zip folder constantly downloading? The desktop is some black worm and I have a bunch of weird shortcuts. But now I wake up "for realsies, I swearsies". Part IV: Episodes from Liberty City I'm thoroughly convinced this last part has something to do with me playing The Walking Dead for six hours straight yesterday. For some reason I hobble out of bed like a drunk and, I swear this felt just like a video game, I got dizzy near the shoe closet in our house and stumbled in. It was a lot larger than our actual closet, and it had a light on...basically, I woke up for real then and darted to my laptop like the guy from It's a Wonderful Life. Bonus! I realized as I was writing this that I didn't only have shitty dreams last night. I had a very cool one where JonTron, RubberNinja and Egoraptor came to my house and...wrestled on my couch...? Eh, they were all laughing and having a good time. Ignoring moi. The only thing I remember specifically is Jon and Ross flicking tongues like that Spongebob episode underneath a blanket and Arin hysterically saying something along the lines of "Is PBG 58?" as they mocked their fans. Weird shit, young grasshopper. Weird shit indeed. What have your most bizarre dreams/nightmares been like, hmm? I'm curious. And no, I don't touch drugs or alcohol if that's what this all made you assume Category:Blog posts